


【SK】喂！我还没吃饱呢～（番3）

by SUANXD



Category: Singto Krist - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD
Kudos: 13





	【SK】喂！我还没吃饱呢～（番3）

看着你的时候

心里好像有什么满的像是要溢出来...

混合着仲夏夜青草潮湿的味道，悄悄抿一口手中的气泡水，对你的喜欢在心底滋长，咕噜咕噜，发出像气泡水的声响。

但更多的时候又好像荒芜得很，放眼过去一切都是空荡荡...

对于我们来说，究竟什么样的距离才是对的？

这是Krist偷摸的站在教学楼一堵白墙背后看着被告白的Singto，脑海里想起的第一句话。

...

什么时候开始不对的呢？

什么时候开始越发计较你给我冠上的那些称谓。

什么时候开始连递水时你的尾指和我食指间的距离这样细枝末节的东西，都开始不 

我就这样不受控制的喜欢上你了...

可是没有勇气说出口的喜欢就等于无用。

Krist舍不得离Singto太远，但又不敢靠的太近。所以从这堵墙到那个被告白的人所站的树下，这样的距离看不见但听得着，可能才是最好的吧。

Krist用鼻子抵着有些粗糙磨砺的白色墙面偷偷的慢慢的露出小半张脸，全然顾不上粉白的墙灰被蹭下后趴在了肉乎乎的鼻尖上。只是一心折磨着柔软的嘴唇，用牙齿焦躁不安的啃咬着，凸出的虎牙在上面留下的小坑里传来些微刺痛都影响不了他努力张望着不远处逆着光站在树下的人。

胸腔里恐慌的砰砰直跳的心脏，喧闹的发出声响鼓噪着耳膜。连带的好像附近的空气都好像被消失了似的，竟然稀薄到连呼吸都难以畅顺。

Krist深吸一口气扩张着胸腔，希望涌入气管的氧气能让临近爆发的焦躁稍微好受些。身体里那些害怕的、愤怒的、酸涩的、如果能幻化为实体应该会是青黑色的情绪跟随着二氧化碳一起喷洒在微凉的墙壁上。

只可惜Krist如何调整情绪，就只是站在这里看着，就感觉被悲伤的无力感撕扯的头晕目眩。

他喜欢的人，他不敢坦白的人，他战战兢兢地留意着彼此一丝一毫距离的人...

现在，在那泛着不知名花香的树下被告白了。

几米开外，Krist似乎除了站在这里看着他微笑的点头接受之外就没有什么可做的了。

Krist本以为拼了命认真学习，和Singto考上同一所大学同一个专业总会有更多的机会。可以粘着他一起午饭晚饭，可以跑去他宿舍一起打游戏。就算无法走的更近，Krist觉得只要待在他身边似乎就从不担心这个人会离开自己。

但是什么事情都可以努力，除了喜欢。

高中的Singto面对同学们好奇的视线下，对于“你和Krist是什么关系呀？”诸如此类的问题还会含糊的回答“他是我喜欢的nong”。

Krist对此是高兴的。

Krist是那样喜爱一切不彻底的事物。

细雨中的日光，春天的冷；琥珀里的时间，微暗的火，还有Singto嘴里一声声的nong。

总好似宠溺的。

好像不能具体的说明清楚他们的关系，界限不明暧昧不清，有让人深入探索的魅力和让人白白生出些头脑发热的勇气。

Krist总会安慰着自己，至少不会有什么答案比这更差的了。以后的日子，如果Krist能成为Singto人生中的主角，那按照剧本许是会万事顺遂的走到他的身边，Singto全副身心的温柔和英勇都会捧到他的面前作为礼物。

再不济也会是他永远的nong，享受他的关心和宠爱。至少他永远不会离开。

所以当Singto带着Krist在大学操场里闲逛，偶遇一些不太相熟的学长向Singto提出相似的问题时，Krist暗暗的期待着答案。

是希望能一直不变的，但是内心某个雀跃的小精灵蹦跶的太欢，Krist又纠结的希望这次的答案能有所不同。

“诶Singto，Krist和你关系好像挺好的诶，你们之前认识？”

看了一眼身侧的Krist，学院里雷厉风行的大三教头Singto笑的一脸温柔的说...

“Krist是我家少爷”

...

可能对于Krist来说，世上最刺耳两个字莫过于少爷。

界限明确不留余地。Krist竟由一声少爷里听出了他们之间跨越不过去的距离。

从此Sangpotirat家的二少爷成了个喜怒无常的主。家里一众仆人时而看着少爷一脸懊恼的表情在Singto温柔下的笑中败下阵来，时而又见他憋着一股不知哪来的劲硬梗着不肯和Singto说上一句话。而不论Krist摆出怎么样的姿态，Singto还是一直温柔的笑着。

Krist自我折磨般悬着一颗心小心翼翼的保持着他和Singto那不远不近的距离，被树下那女孩红着脸递出去的一封信彻底搅乱了。

那女孩笑的是那样的甜呀。少女的柔和与甜美，整个人都像裹着糖果色的外衣。被穿透树叶的温暖阳光拥着，像一道美丽的彩虹。怎么能让人不欢喜呢？树下的人如此美好，唯独我是那团连光线都逃不出的黑色旋涡。

扒拉着墙壁的手指用力到骨节泛白，Krist侧着头努力的想从此时风刮动树叶的沙沙声中分辨他们的对话，可还是一无所获。把悄悄探出墙后侦查的耳朵收回来，抬眼看去就自然的对上了Singto望过来的视线。

来不及大脑反应过来对身体下达命令，Krist就猛地缩回自己毛茸茸的脑袋，靠在墙上用手安抚着被一个对视惊的猛跳的心脏。

还想着不可能被Singto发现才对的Krist不甘心放弃侦查，因为这个答案对于他来说太过重要了。他的P'Singto也许就在自己躲回墙后的这一小会，就会宠溺的接过了信点点头，温柔的看着面前欢欣雀跃的小女生。

然后Krist将彻彻底底的被困在原地，永远只能做他口中的“我家少爷”。

Krist从来没设想过这样的一天，但即便不用如何思考都知道那会是怎样窒息的绝望。

还想偷看而探出去的身子撞在了一个和自己差不多高的人身上。Krist吃痛的揉了揉鼻子，耳边就响起那个他熟悉不过的声音。

“Kit你在这里啊，我们一起回家吧”

温柔的语气宠溺到好像是错觉，但鼻尖上的痛又那么真实。既然如此，Singto那温润甜蜜的语气该怎么解释。还能听到他轻笑出声，用指腹轻轻的擦掉自己鼻尖残留的粉白墙灰。

肯定是撞疼了才会鼻酸。红着眼睛一抬头就对上Singto那双揉进了星星般闪烁的眼睛，以及从来不加掩饰的直白视线。

Krist慌张的转移了视线低着头没有说话，视线落在两双相对的脚尖中留下的那些点距离。

手指还在揉搓着衣角，本以为Singto会问自己为什么在这里，但对方自始至终都只是柔和的笑着。被Singto一句话就愣头愣脑带回家的Krist看着对方的脸，几度欲言又止却还是差了那么点勇气。

直到很久很久以后，大概就是某个缠绵完的夜晚才好奇的蹭在Singto旁边，嘟起来的小嘴咕嘟咕嘟冒着酸酸的泡泡，委屈巴巴的问出了自己想问的问题。

“当然拒绝了呀”Singto笑着摇摇头将身旁的小醋包抱进怀里。

“你问我当时说了什么？唔...让我想想...”

“我和她说，很抱歉我不能答应你。因为...”

“我的少爷在等我呢~”

告别黄昏，挣脱黑暗，向你的光里坠落。

想跨过那些令人酸涩的距离，用力把对方拥进怀里的人，从来都不只有你呀。

我家的小少爷。

...

坐在咖啡厅发着呆的Krist因为不远处的些微动静回过神来。

咖啡厅靠角落的落地窗前放满了今天和Singto购物一整天的战果。想吃点甜品顺道坐着歇歇脚的Krist，竟然看着窗外从细碎的叶子中间撒下的光柱走了神。

大概是因为眼前郁郁葱葱的绿色和被风吹动起来的沙沙声都像极了那一天。

不过当时在树下被告白的Singto现在成了自己的恋人，正在甜品台前东张西望的为自己挑选着。好像时光总是能改变很多东西，只是有些东西倒是一直没变。

Krist平日里就总是念叨着Singto长了副好看的皮囊，以至于出趟门都不停招惹来扑棱蛾子。所以回过神来看见在柜台前等着饮料和甜品的Singto被身旁有些妖娆的女生缠上的场面，还真是

一！

点！

都！

不！

意！

外！

呢！

(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/

盯着Singto向自己投来类似于求救的眼神。Krist的像动画片里的小人一样，愤愤的从鼻孔里咘咘咘的喷洒出体内充斥的不耐烦。

站起身整了整衣服。

三两步走到Singto身边，Krist熟练的把手滑进他的掌心与他十指相扣。温柔的和Singto对视一眼后，微笑的弧度转变丝毫就能不张扬的显示出攻击性，Krist轻巧的把视线落在面前的扑棱蛾子上。

“这位小姐”

“你找我男朋友有什么事吗？”

稍微挪动一下视线就能瞥见了身旁某人得逞偷笑的表情，Krist捏了捏坏家伙的手。

...

退开些距离，泛着水光的银丝就会牵连起两端的柔软。

Krist喘息着把自己脖子上的绿色领带拽下来，把它套在了面前浑身赤裸的和自己某处相连着的男人身上，麦色的皮肤配上绿色的领带倒成了有些滑稽的画面。

被扯领带的动作带翻的白色衬衣衣领还立在Krist透着粉红的脖子边，解开了好多颗扣子的衬衫因为Krist咯咯笑起来颤抖的身子晃动的差点扒不住，领口大敞着勉强勾在Krist圆润的肩头面前没有滑落营造出香肩微露的美艳场面。

虽然现在的情况，即便没有这些细碎的诱人因素加持都已经让人热血喷张了。

Singto是没想明白Krist大晚上翻出了压箱底好些年的大学校服，刚穿上身就在浴室勾勾搭搭做些让自己理智全无的事，到底是想些做什么。

不过Singto倒也喜闻乐见就对了。

Krist坐在浴室的洗手池上用小腿环着Singto的腰身，用力的将他压向自己。热烈亲吻的间隙偷偷的睁开眼睛就能看见Singto坚毅的下颌线，而它绷紧的原因是温热口腔内一刻不停的欢愉追逐。

这口中的绵软即使是无法咀嚼与吞咽的东西，也竟能在舔舐缠绕交换湿润的过程中平白尝出些美妙的滋味。

Singto的手指在Krist的小腹上游走，围着中央那小小的凹陷处轻柔的画着圈。又或是用刚修剪好尚存一些粗粝的指甲换着角度研磨出尖锐的麻痒。

再向下游走，手指挑开最后的防线，就会探进内裤的边缘和深色的耻毛勾在一起。轻轻的拉拽带来的痛还没能停留半秒，就被敏感的身体将至转化为名叫快感的东西。

即使入口已经泥泞一片，鲜红的粘膜都泛着水光。但Singto还是一板一眼的坚持要把心目中的流程细致的做完，这个男人无论是做人做事都刻板认真的很。

一脸努力刻苦的表情似乎在解答什么未知的难题，凝视着一开一合的小口，无视Krist羞红着脸发出细小的声音请求他进来的邀请，固执己见的非要把入口搅和的足够柔软多汁。所以常常还没开始些什么，自家小少爷就在怀里想被人抽走了骨头似的瘫软着，嘴里呜咽着的喘息声听起来委屈的令人怜惜，但又想大力冲撞出高昂甜腻的奶音把他弄坏。

在Singto眼里，Krist的一举一动甚至一个微弱的表情都能让他深陷情欲的陷阱无法挣脱，自甘堕落。

就像好些年前那个泛着花香的下午，即便Krist自以为躲藏的很好，在墙后露出只眼睛偷摸的张望着。只可惜他喜爱的少爷似乎从来看不见自己的光，不懂自己于Singto而言是那样耀眼的星星，根本无处可藏。

不管多远，一眼就能捕捉。

拉着他回家的下午，胸腔里传来的心跳声一如现在这般猛烈，努力克制自己想要不顾一切吻向Krist的冲动。

Krist脸上显而易见流露出来的害怕和低落，破碎的脆弱的，让Singto混沌的大脑想指挥着身体用一个个吻填满。

他是在恳求自己不要答应吗？

Singto在很多个深夜总会躺在床上翻来覆去的想。

我有整个宇宙想讲给你听，张嘴却吐不出半粒星尘。我这样的人又怎敢擅自的走近呢？

咖啡厅里的十指相扣是Singto没有设想过的情况。投向Krist那个貌似可以理解为求救的眼神，其实更多的只是想要恶作剧一下。毕竟小少爷那样腼腆害羞的人又怎么会当众做出点什么呢？

所以在指尖缠绕上Krist手指的触感时，Singto听到了自己如过去每一次距离拉近时那无法克制、震耳欲聋的心跳声。

又是猛的冲撞，Krist被Singto推搡着趴在了冰凉的瓷砖上。胸前本来就兴奋的被蹂躏的有些红肿的肉粒，因为从肉尖尖上传来的凉意挺翘的越发娇艳欲滴。手指抠住瓷砖的缝隙，用力到指甲盖上都无力的泛着白。Krist仰着头将下巴抵在墙面上，从上面洒下来的热水让他无法睁开眼睛，水润的嘴巴溢出了好多好多甜美放肆的呻吟。

“Sing...再..再用力一点”

都被冲撞的力道推到墙边，每一次进入都夹碎了洒落的水花发出啪啪的声音。可就有人还是不满足。

Singto用手捏住Krist白嫩丰满的臀肉，随着每一次挺进都将他大力的拢向自己。

“有人好像..”

“占有欲十足呢..”

Singto带着笑意的话语在此刻显得暧昧，带着足以烧断脑海中绷紧的弦那样令人眩目的热度冲刷着Krist的耳廓。收集好旖旎的声波透过鼓膜传达到亢奋的大脑，刺激着它源源不断的输送着愉悦的多巴胺彻底染红了全身脆弱柔嫩的皮肤。

“因为...”

突然冲上鼻尖的酸涩惹红了眼，Krist微红的眼尾泛着水光，连想要出口的话都尽数卡在喉咙里动弹不得。不用看都能感受到Singto现在克制不住在自己体内横冲直撞的样子，突然明白了到底什么距离才是最好的。

只要是你正在走向我的、正在靠近我的、正在探索我的，任何距离都是最好的。

因为我相信我们故事的结尾总会是好的。

如果还没好，那一定是还没走到最后。所以我能等，等到你站在我的面前，等到我有勇气说出爱你。

黑暗中跳舞的心脏叫做月亮，你是云层里隐约可见的星光，是银河里掉下来的一块糖。拉住领带把我带向你，含住宇宙遗落的甜蜜时，Krist知道这个名叫Singto的熠熠发光的爱他再也不能放。

“因为...我想告诉全世界..”

“你是我的！”

...

酷暑过去，终于缓慢的在年尾有了些秋凉的意思。地表在漫长的夏季吸收的热量似乎在一个个宁静的夜里已经释放殆尽。每当入夜后流动的风都褪去了燥热，偶尔吹拂袭击着挂有薄汗的皮肤还能恰到好处的带去一点刺人发颤的凉意。

但这个落座在昭披耶河东岸的“天使之城”是不存在真正的冬天的。

所以瞧回仅靠着床头灯作为微弱光源的房间里，窗户只留下极小极小的缝隙，连外头的凉意都挤不进来。床上一大床蓬松柔软的冬被在这个时节出现也都显得过分夸张了，只可惜这样看上一眼都厚重的让人想流汗的柔软也没能让缩在里面的身体脱离寒冷。

过度纵欲是需要付出代价的。

何况还是穿着湿哒哒的衣服在浴室激战一轮后，没喂饱的小少爷还恬不知耻的光着身子继续勾引发出第二轮的邀请。在Singto进到深处的时候摸着肚子，喃喃的说着“这样的距离才是最好的”之类让Singto听得一头雾水的话。

脑袋混沌被情欲霸占想不清楚事情，但身体知道该怎么做便好。

于是难得跟着头脑不清醒的Singto抱着Krist从浴室滚回了房间，在那灰色的沙发或是米白色的地毯都留下了些湿哒哒黏糊糊的痕迹。最后在床上酣畅淋漓吃饱喝足，又不得不抱着彻底脱力的Krist再洗一次澡。

很快，从窗外挤进来的风带走了躺在床上失神歇息的身子上本就慢慢褪下的炙热温度。

一声“阿嚏”就吹响了Krist即将生病的号角。

其实如果皮拉瓦小少爷能给点面子，不在Singto忙的晕头转向的时候，威逼但没有利诱的胁迫给房间打扫的小女仆为他准备薯片和炸鸡，也许这次来势汹汹的发烧本可以避免的。要不是Singto在某次和Krist道了午安后又折回了房间，看到小花猫嘴边残留的炸鸡碎屑，这贪吃鬼的偷吃行径还不知道什么时候才能被发现了呢。

气的Singto板着一张臭脸在一众家仆面前下死命令，不允许任何人再给少爷准备这种垃圾食品。

只可惜为时已晚。

上次黏糊到半夜感冒之后就一直拖拖拉拉没好全，胡吃海塞了不少上火的垃圾食品后又成功喉咙发炎，顺利发烧。鼻涕流个不停，即使是没吃什么，仅仅吞咽唾液都能惹得嗓子一阵尖锐的刺痛。

Krist哑着嗓子在床上瓮声瓮气的哭闹。

生病实在是太难受了。

刚刚还冷得缩头缩脑的身体一会又炙热的让人喘不过气，Krist瘫软的身子发着烫，连柔软的被窝都被烘的热乎乎。Singto本想抱着Krist去洗个澡，可鉴于目前的情况，如果洗完澡穿衣不及时又该着凉了，索性就拿着毛巾用热水沾湿简单的为Krist擦洗身子。

Krist偶尔被Singto的拨弄惹的睁开眼瞧瞧，见是Singto也就无所顾忌随他折腾去了。任由自己沉重的小眼皮合拢，带领自己迷迷糊糊的再次步入梦境。而Singto给小少爷认真细致的擦完身子又赶忙量了体温，看见那细细一条水银柱欢腾的奔向39℃，拧巴着眉头慌忙的给睡得云里雾里的小糊涂喂了退烧药。

Singto拨好Krist额上已经被汗湿了的流汗，正想关灯让Krist好好休息。

奈何生个病就成了黏糊精的小少爷怎么都不肯撒手。

Singto试图挣脱的力气稍微大一点点，床上的人呀就嗡着声音准备哭闹起来，只好摇摇头叹口气一起钻进了被窝一把把人揽进怀里。

刚刚躺好，Krist又自顾自的往Singto怀里缩，直到不安分的手钻进衣服贴上了Singto的皮肤才满意的哼哼声，在Singto的颈窝寻着个适合睡觉的地方安稳的睡着了。

然后在那个飘飘忽忽的梦里，Krist看见了他和Singto的小时候。

其实关于他们童年的细节，Krist平日里也很少会去回忆些什么。以前怎么用功学习那书上密密麻麻的字就是看不进脑子里，自嘲自己是金鱼脑的Krist也就更不记得那些年代久远的事情。

那大概是Singto刚进家的那阵子。

因为过去的太久了，Krist也实在回想不起小时候那些记忆中的细节。关于Singto是怎么来到家里的这件事，只是在后来偷听见家里碎嘴的仆人私下闲聊时提起。Singto是在Sangpotirat家的老爷在出席福利院的慈善活动后被带回了家，说是领养又不太像，总之当时的Singto面对下人们“Singto是Sangpotirat家捡回来的少爷”诸如此类的调笑时，会气的皱皱巴巴拧着脸用奶音认真严肃的说...

“Sing会努力长大报答老爷少爷的！”

“我才不是什么捡来的少爷呢！”

然后又在下人们“长大可不需要努力”的嬉笑调侃下涨红了脸。

在Krist眼里的Singto，虽然没大自己几岁却像个小大人一样的成熟。不需要照顾的佣人把装满饭菜的勺子装作小飞机一样飞进嘴里，更不需要别人帮忙穿衣洗澡。无论是家里的谁，他都总是恭恭敬敬的保持距离。最是喜欢不苟言笑的扳着一张小脸，坐在庭院的阳伞下看着Krist一点兴趣都没有的书。

于是比起自己的亲哥哥，Krist更加喜欢这个名叫Singto的哥哥。虽然会嫌弃自己在他看书的时候大吵大闹，但是还是会温柔的把落在他头上的坏虫虫抓走。也会在他被爸爸训斥哭鼻子的时候把他护在身后，一脸担忧的用纸巾帮忙擦干眼睛，嘟起的小嘴里说着。

“KitKit不要哭，Sing会照顾你的！”

所以当Krist半夜里偷偷的从房间跑出来，肉乎乎的小脚丫踢踏着小凉鞋，一晃一晃的拖着他的小枕头和小被子偷偷摸摸跑去Singto房间想要一起睡觉的时候。

他是怎么也没想过会看到这样的Singto。

房间里昏昏暗暗只有窗外透进来的些微光线能隐约看得清房间里的轮廓，Krist丢开了自己的小枕头和杯子，在房间里探出小手迈着小碎步茫然的探索着，便在离自己不太远的地方就隐约传来了Singto有些急促的呼吸声。

Krist垫着脚丫子挑开薄薄的被子，从床尾的被角里钻进去再从Singto面前的被角里钻出来。躺在床上的Singto似乎睡得很不安稳，在噩梦里挣扎着无法醒来，让平时就爱拧巴的眉头更加紧紧的揉在一起。额头上都渗出了细细密密的汗珠，借由窗外洒进来的月光可以看得到一些闪亮的水光。

像受伤的小兽一般的低泣声从微启的唇缝中溜出来，Krist赶忙把耳朵凑近了似乎也听不出他嘴里喃喃着什么。只是Singto哭泣的越来越厉害，头会时不时的摆动似乎想努力的从梦魇中挣脱出来，连带着身子也跟着一抽一抽的。

“Sing..你怎么了？做噩梦了嘛？”

Krist有些慌张的伸手推了推Singto的肩膀，梦魇的人没能醒来只是更加无助的蜷缩起身子。被子被他哭湿的后背和紧紧攥着的手心沁出的薄汗弄得有些潮湿。

Krist这才突然想起白天上课时老师在投影上放了好多好多吓人的恐龙。那些影像里发出的低沉嘶吼让班里乱做一团，底下的小朋友们有的兴奋的哇哇的叫着，有的害怕的捂着眼睛一点都不敢瞧。老师还在扯着嗓子宣布过几天的班游活动，邀请父母一起去恐龙展览馆的消息被淹没在孩子们吱哇乱叫的嘈杂中。

Krist一直都想和爸爸妈妈一起，再拉着Singto的手去这么有趣的地方。

他喜欢Singto每次都紧张兮兮的拉着他的手，生怕他走丢的模样。他也喜欢自己偷摸挑走盘里蔬菜时，他皱皱巴巴的眉头，像个小大人一样教训着自己，然后又在自己哼哼唧唧用奶音撒娇的时候别扭的把Krist挑走的蔬菜都吃掉。

跟在Singto身边的Krist也就总是表现的乖巧伶俐。说不定这次再乖一些，爸爸还能奖励他和Singto一人一个巧克力雪糕呢。想到这里，坐在Singto旁边Krist转过头正开心的想和他说说班游的计划时，回头却看见Singto握着拳头紧紧攥着衣角。

他咬着嘴唇失落的低着头，如果没有看错，Krist他确实看见了Singto眼角还隐约透着些晶晶亮的水光。

从小在父母溺爱中长大的Krist似乎理解不了没有父母是怎样一种滋味，自然也不理解Singto听见父母两个字时的颤抖。他自然而然的把Singto的低落理解成对屏幕里那些嗷嗷大叫的坏龙龙害怕了。

Krist张着小嘴说不出话，只是愣愣的看着Singto隐忍着悲伤的脸。

都吓哭了呀。

Sing肯定是怕极了...

  
“Sing~Sing不要哭了...坏龙龙不会来的”

“如果他们欺负Sing，Kit就把它们全部都打跑哦”

“Kit在这里呢...”

“Sing再也不用害怕了”

Krist轻手轻脚的把Singto埋在枕头里低泣的脸拥进自己的怀里，一只手揉着他后脑勺因为哭泣有些汗湿的头发，一只手有节奏的轻拍他的后背。Krist也不理解自己为什么看见Singto那极度克制的悲伤表情就心里发酸，在他眼里独立坚强的哥哥原来也有这么脆弱的一面。

Krist突然萌发了想要保护Singto的想法。

想一直在他的身边，享受他的疼爱，更想给他依靠。

一下...一下...

不知道是不是出口的话真的被听见了，怀里的人呜咽的声音越来越小。

Singto把脸往Krist怀里蹭了蹭，手终于松开了被蹂躏的不成样子的被角寻着令他安心的地方停靠，放在Krist腰上的小手捏住了他的衣服，安静的...睡着了...

Krist终于放心的露出了微笑，在这令人安心的拥抱下也一起坠进了梦里。

想为了你勇敢，为了你坚强。

你是我蹒跚前行踉跄倒地时，能再次爬起来的动力。

我想给你一点光。

...

Singto看着身旁睡到半夜突然哭闹起来的Krist，伸手打开了床头灯。黑暗的房间一下子被刺目的光线铺满时，Krist睁开了凝满泪水的眼睛，瞳孔涣散失神了一下终于聚焦在Singto的身上，还没能Singto开口说些什么就被Krist按着头塞进了自己怀里。

只是梦到儿时的Singto，只是看见自己遗忘了很久的Singto悲伤的表情。竟然能让自己的心钝痛成这样，看见逆着床头灯Singto那关切的神情，Krist的眼泪控制不住的奔涌而出。

哭的抽抽搭搭的Krist揉着Singto的头发，抚着Singto的后背。

“呜呜呜呜呜嗝...Sing不...不怕了~”

“以后都有Kit在哦呜呜呜嗝....”

“呜呜呜呜...”

不让Singto伸手为他擦眼泪的Krist，自顾自的抱着Singto哭的稀里哗啦。嘴里还喃喃着些什么，哭闹了一阵没了力气就挂着还没擦干净的泪眼在药效下昏昏沉沉的睡着了。

...

这是在Krist病好之后的第多少天。

Singto看到自家小少爷鬼鬼祟祟溜进了自己房间后，自己的床头平白多了一个小熊玩偶。

下面压着一张小小的纸条，上面是Singto再熟悉不过的Krist的字迹。

“我要做你床头的小熊”

“为你打败梦里的大坏龙⊂( ･∀･) 彡 =͟͟͞͞(●)`Д´)”  



End file.
